And They Call It Froggy Love
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: A normal Saturday morning in their dorm room started off normal enough for them, but all the affection and love Fox and Slippy have for each other finally leads them to admit their true feelings for each other, and begin something that both of them have wanted for a while. Fox even reveals some things to his best friend that brings them even closer as a couple. Yaoi! One-shot!


**Hey guys. I've decided to post another Star Fox yaoi story, and it's about my favorite OTP pairing in the fandom Fox X Slippy! There needs to be more Fox X Slippy and this pairing needs a lot more love, and Slippy's the cutest character in the franchise! I love Slippy Toad so much! Spread the word! I hope you guys enjoy my new yaoi story, and if you don't like it, don't read it. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers! I really appreciate the feedback! :D**

* * *

 **~And They Call It Froggy Love~**

Things started off normal enough for them. The morning sunlight came into their cozy dorm room, and shinned brightly onto the two sleeping figures cuddled together in the bed, allowing them to wake up without the annoying blaring of an alarm ringing in their ears. A young vulpine opened his emerald eyes up to the sun blaring in his eyes, and moved his furry hand over his face, to block out the bright light, as he yawned cutely.

Grabbing the curtains on their window, and closing them so the sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes, Fox McCloud pulled the covers off, wearing only his red boxer shorts, and noticed two chubby green arms wrapped around his waist, making him crack a warm and loving smile when he pulled the covers back, revealing his best friend and roommate, Slippy Toad sleeping beside him, clad in only a white pair of underwear and a tank top. The teenage fox smiled even more at the sleeping frog laying down on his muscular furry chest, and gently stroked the beautiful frog's smooth cheek.

Fox and Slippy were both in complete paradise, and neither of them ever wanted it to end. Yeah, to many people the sight of two eighteen year old males sleeping together in the same bed would be considered really weird, especially when they're not even in a romantic relationship. Fox and Slippy didn't care what anyone thought of them, and they'd been sleeping together since they had first met each other as kids. Even at the academy, they still slept together, and they would even hold hands and hug in public, giving a lot of their classmates the impression they were dating. And Fox was quick to defend his best friend when he was being bullied, so many people didn't even try to pick on the chubby frog.

"Slip, seeing your beautiful face makes these weekend mornings even more special." Fox said to the sleeping frog, who was drooling a bit on his six pack abs. "No classes, no homework, no idiots trying to come between us. A perfect weekend with nothing but you is paradise to me." He replied, planting a soft kiss on the adorable frog's head, causing the frog to wake from his slumber.

The beautiful frog began stirring in his sleep, and yawned cutely, as he opens his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Once awake, Slippy looks around at his surroundings and notices who he's been hugging all night long again, and his eyes meet with the green eyes of his best friend, as he says in an adorable and restful tone. "Good morning, Fox. Got another goodnight's sleep and woke up to hugging your beautiful chest again. That marks of five thousand five hundred sixty eighth time in bed together." He said, as he giggled cutely, feeling the well toned vulpine embrace him in a loving hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

Fox laughed a little bit, and hugged his best friend tighter, as he says. "Aw, Slippy, you're always so good at math and I'm amazed that you can remember all the times we slept together. Just goes to show how brilliant you are and that you're the smartest and most adorable guy I know." He said, as Slippy started blushing at the beautiful compliment.

Slippy giggled again, as he hugged Fox back even tighter, and licks his cute face with his beautiful froggy tongue, as they both started blushing like ripened tomatoes, and Slippy snuggled on Fox's furry chest, as he says. "I keep count of them because they're so special to me, like you are, Fox. I know you keep count of them too. Sleeping with you is one of my favorite things to do with you and we'll be sleeping together forever like we promised." He says with an adorable smile on his cute face, as Fox leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek, darkening the blush on the frog's beautiful face.

"Yeah, I love waking up to the sight of my beautiful frog prince every day." Fox said, blushing even redder, as he realized that he called his best friend his frog prince, and could see Slippy looking at him with wide eyes, as he tightened his hold on the adorable frog.

Slippy could feel the butterflies in his stomach going crazy again, as he moved his hands to Fox's furry cheeks, and slowly leaned in closer, as Fox was doing the same thing. Both friends were blushing even redder than before, as Slippy licked his lips a little bit, and leaned in closer as their lips were less than an inch from connecting. Initially, Fox was about to move in for the kiss, but before they could lock lips, there would a loud knock on the door, causing the two to pull apart at the last second.

"Hey, you two sleeping beauties still asleep? It's ten-fifteen and they're about to stop serving breakfast! Get out of dream land and get your butts downstairs to the cafeteria!" Yelled an annoyed Falco on the other end of the door.

"We'll be done in a few minutes, Falco! We were just getting dressed." Fox lied, hopping it would get Falco away from them faster.

"Just hurry up then! I can't believe that I have to come make sure you two are awake every weekend!" Falco scoffed, as he smirked a little bit, before continuing. "Get outta bed and stop screwing your frog buddy, Fox!" He finished, knowing that would definitely get their attention.

Fox gasped in shock, as he felt his face heating up so much, and Slippy practically shrieked when they heard those words coming from the beak of their avian friend, as they could hear laughing outside their dorm room door. Fox kept Slippy close to his muscular chest, and managed to stutter out. "F-Falco, just g-go awa-y alre-ady! We'll co-me d-own in a min-ute!"

"Heh. Heh. Alrighty then, make sure you and your boyfriend are dressed before you come down." He replied, laughing some more, before walking away. _'The sooner you screw and marry that frog, the better, Fox. Everyone knows you both want each other, so hurry on up and screw already!"_ The avian thought to himself, as he was thinking about when his two friends would just get together and how many times they'd be screwing and keeping the academy up all night, despite the walls being sound proof.

Once Falco was gone, Fox knew that it would be okay, but both him and Slippy were still blushing like mad, and Fox's way to solve this problem was with snuggling and hugs, something that Slippy loved immensely. Fox held Slippy close to his chest, and starts snuggling and hugging the adorable frog like a cuddly teddy bear, as Slippy was now laying right on top of the muscular well toned vulpine, and was already starting to calm down, as he kisses Fox on the nose.

"Oh, Fox, that feels so nice." Slippy says happily, as he snuggles on his best friend's furry chest, hugging him tightly. "You're so warm and soft, Fox." He said, giggling cutely as he felt Fox kiss him on the snout.

"I always know how to make my frog prince happy and cozy." Fox replied, as he gasped when he called Slippy his frog prince again, seeing a priceless and happy expression on the frog's cute face, as they were about to move in for another chance to kiss, but when they looked at the clock, they saw it was ten-thirty and only had thirty minutes left before breakfast would stop being served. "Um, Slip, we need to go get breakfast before they stop serving. We'll get back to loving on each other afterwards." He said, giving the frog's left hand a loving squeeze.

Reluctantly, the two best friends got out of their bed, and grabbed some of their weekend clothes, and began putting them on, as Fox was just mesmerized by the sight of Slippy's hot chubby body and his beautiful big green butt, as he already felt a bulge forming in his boxers, as he slips his jeans on quickly so his best friend wouldn't notice the state he's in. Both of them knew they were gay. Heck, they even came out to each other years ago, but neither one of them had ever dated any guys, and there were plenty of hot guys at the academy, but they always said the same excuse to each other that no one was their type. Fox was a chubby chaser though, but he only chased Slippy, and never told him about this. In reality, Fox and Slippy were attracted to each other and madly in love with each other, but they always seemed to have trouble before they can even take their bond to this level with unnecessary interruptions, being swamped with school work, Slippy's shyness, and even his own pride got in the way.

Fox hated when these obstacles interfered with their chance of taking their relationship to the next level, and vowed that somehow they would get past this hindrance. He vowed to do it for Slippy, because that frog meant everything to him and making Slippy happy and loving him was his mission in life. He smiled more, as he watched Slippy shaking his beautiful green butt, and puts on a red t-shirt and a pair of red and blue shoes.

"Almost ready, Fox?" Slippy asked, turning around to show off his beautiful chubby body and man boobs, as he grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt and some green shoes, and put them on, as he was hiding an obvious bulge in his shorts from looking at how hot Fox looked putting on his clothes, as his lips started quivering a little bit, and his blush was back with a vengeance.

Fox smiled, as he got up from the bed, as he grabbed Slippy's red and yellow cap with his name imprinted on it, and humorously placed it between the frog's eye sockets, and leaned in closer, and hugged the adorable frog tightly, which was returned ten fold.

"Aw, Fox, that's so sweet of you to get my cap for me." Slippy replied, hugging the hot vulpine tighter and tighter, as snuggled even more on his furry chest.

"Aw, it was nothing, Slip. Besides, I love seeing you wearing your adorable cap so much. You look even more adorable and cuddly when you wear it and suits you perfect, you beautiful frog, you." Fox says in a loving tone, leaning down to plant another kiss on the frog's head, making Slippy giggle and blush some more, as he says three worlds than make the frog's heart melt. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fox." Slippy says as he was blushing even redder than tomato now, and licks Fox's cute furry cheek lovingly, as he felt Fox kiss him again on the forehead, and extend his furry hand to his beautiful frog partner, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get going, Slippy." Fox said, giving the frog's hand a loving little squeeze, before leaning down to him another kiss on the head.

The urge to kiss each other and start making out like sex crazed animals was insane, and both of them were hiding their obvious bulges in their pants as they could both feel the intense sexual arousal and love they have for each other, as they exited their dorm room, and Fox locked it with the key. The two then made their way down the hallway, as Fox took the opportunity to look at Slippy's adorable face and hot butt, while the frog was checking out his muscular furry chest and handsome face, as they both blushing some more, as Fox wanted northing more than to kiss the beautiful frog on the lips and cuddle and kiss him all day and night in bed together.

Once they arrived at the lunch room, they noticed that their weren't many people in there eating, and none of the other students were paying them any attention, meaning they didn't have to worry about people making things awkward for them, and it meant they can be more affectionate to each other now, as he saw Slippy flashing an adorable smile on his cute face, and he was hoping maybe now we can admit our feelings for each other.

"Come on, let's grab a bite to eat, Slip." Fox says, purring into the frog's ear, as he rubs his cute chubby belly cutely.

Slippy didn't say anything, and moaned happily at the feeling of being touched by the man of his dreams and the man he loved more anything, as he walked with the vulpine, as they grabbed their food and drinks, and sat down at an empty table together, making sure they were as close to each other as possible. They both loved this close contact with each other, and it made them both happy, as Fox continued rubbing the frog's chubby belly, and Slippy started to lick him lovingly, as they both blushed, and smiled at each other cutely.

"Aw, you're so adorable and cuddly, Slip." Fox replied, rubbing the frog's chubby belly, and hugs him tightly. "I could just cuddle and snuggle with you forever."

"And I could just love you forever, Fox." Slippy playfully remarked, as he licks Fox more with his froggy tongue, and hugged him back just as tight.

Fox and Slippy began eating their breakfast, as Fox ate some crispy bacon and eggs, and Slippy was eating some blueberry pancakes, as they savored the taste, and cuddled even closer to each other, as Fox moved one hand down to the frog's adorable butt, and squeezes it gently, making Slippy gasp at having his butt touched.

"Oh, Fox, you're touching my butt!" Slippy quietly shouted, only enough for Fox to hear him, who gave him a playful and sly grin.

"I know, Slip. You got such a beautiful and sexy butt." Fox says, purring louder, as he squeezes the frog's hot butt some more.

Fox smiled lovingly, and kept squeezing Slippy's hot butt some more, and moved his left hand over to his plate, and grabbed a strawberry off it, and moves it closer towards Slippy's mouth, as the blushing frog slowly opened his mouth up, and moaned lovingly as he felt Fox rubbing the piece of fruit on his lips, before he moved in and ate it.

"F-Fox, are we really go-..." Slippy stuttered out, but was cut off as Fox slowly leaned in closer with a loving look in his eyes.

This was it and nothing was going to stop them this time. Fox placed his furry hands on the blushing and happy frog's face, and moved in closer, before he pressed his lips against Slippy's in such a deep and heartfelt kiss of true love, as he heard a muffled gasp coming from his best friend, and could feel Slippy returning the beautiful kiss they're in.

It was a kiss of true love, full of the immense love and passion they both knew they felt for each other, and all the love they've had for each other was released in that kiss, and already started to deepen their kiss, and hugged each other as tightly as possible. Tongues dancing, lips smacking together, so much heat building between them, and Slippy's adorable moaning made everything just perfect for them, and they both knew that they this is where they wanted to be. They were even getting some looks by the other students, who were happy that these two were finally an item.

"I love you, Slippy." Fox confessed in between moans and hot kisses with Slippy, and hugs him even tighter and tighter as they kissed more.

"Fox, I love you too. I love you too." Slippy blushed bright red, as he confesses his true feelings for Fox, and kisses his sexy vulpine boyfriend more deeply and lovingly.

Fox smiled, and deepened the loving kiss even more with Slippy, as they both felt like a massive weight had been lifted off their shoulders, and they could just feel their love for each other exploding, as the kissing grew more intense and hot, and they started wetly Frenching each other, as Fox was loving the feeling of having a hot froggy tongue in his mouth, and was in mood of loving on his beautiful frog prince some more.

After ten minutes of incredible kissing, Fox and Slippy had to reluctantly pull away from their kiss for air, but Fox leaned down to his beautiful frog boyfriend, and hugged him tightly, as he says. "Let's head back to our room and kiss some more, my love. I want us to be alone for now."

Slippy was blushing redder than he ever was, and gave his new boyfriend a cute nod in agreement. After they finished eating, they excused themselves from the table, as they exited the lunch room together, holding hands. They could both feel each other's happiness, and were grinning ear to ear, as Fox gave the adorable frog's butt another loving squeeze, as they started kissing each other again.

"Mmm... Oh, Slippy, you're so good at this and your kisses are so hot." Fox says breathlessly, as he kisses the adorable frog some more, and squeezes his cute butt more.

"Fox, I'm so in love with your kisses. Please kiss me more." Slippy begged, putting on a cute face for his sexy boyfriend, as Fox granted the frog's wish, and kisses him more deeply and lovingly.

Fox and Slippy moaned deeply and wetly, and kept kissing each other with so much passion and love, as they were making out in the hallway, as they leaned against the wall, and kissed even more deeply and wetly, as they started to grind against each other, feeling their crotches already heating up. Fox moaned, and continues squeezing Slippy's hot butt some more, and tongue kisses him lovingly, as Slippy moaned even louder, and shot his long froggy tongue into the vulpine's mouth, as they're engaging in some really hot tongue action, and growing more aroused by the second.

"Fox, I'm so hot and so in love with you." Slippy says sexually, as he panted heavily, and kisses Fox deeply and wetly, and deepens the tongue kiss.

"Slippy, I need you so badly right now. Let's head to our room and have some fun." Fox replied in a seductive tone, that turned Slippy on immensely as the though of having sex with the one he loved was so overwhelming.

Fox reached into his pocket, and took out their dorm room key, and unlocked the door, as the two horny lovers entered their room, and closed and locked the door behind them, as they quickly started getting undressed so they can finally get hot and heavy with each other, till they were both clad in only their sleeping attire and sporting huge bulges as they blushed even more, and kissed some more.

The two lovers then clambered over to their bed, and collapsed in it together, as Fox pulled off the frog's tank top and threw it to the floor, revealing Slippy's sexy chubby belly and man boobs, as he started rubbing the frog's man boobs, and kisses him deeply and wetly, while their bulges were rubbing against each other. Fox moaned, and moves his hands down to Slippy's underwear, while Slippy grabbed his boxers, ready to take things to the next level, but Slippy had to ask his boyfriend something before they get it on.

"Fox, I need to ask you something." Slippy asked, panting a little bit as he could feel his horniness about to take over completely.

"Ask away, Slip." Fox replied, giving the frog's hot butt another loving squeeze, and kisses him softly and lovingly, as Slippy returned the kiss, and snuggled on his furry chest.

"Fox, I love you more than anything, but why do you pick me over some hot muscular guy? I know we're both gay, and I'm surprised that of all the men you'd want to be dating, you'd want to date me of all people. I'm not a buff frog and I don't have big muscles, abs and biceps like many of the guys here, I have man boobs and those seem to be a turn off to many, I'm more or less a nerd because of how smart I am, people say that I have an annoying voice and sound whinny, and I really don't seem all that attractive in people's eyes." Slippy questioned, as he saw Fox smile lovingly, and kissed him lovingly, which he returned tenfold.

"Slippy, I don't care for hot muscular guys. I only care about you, my sexy chubby frog prince. I'm a chubby chaser, but the only hot chubby guy I'm chasing is you and you're the only guy I've been after for a while. It doesn't matter to me that you're not buff and strong, because I love you the way you are, Slip. Yeah, you have man boobs, but I really love your man boobs and think they're really cute, along with your sexy chubby belly. I really love how you're a book worm and your smartness is a massive turn on for me, because it shows how amazing and brilliant you are. And as for your voice, I think your voice is that of an angel and hearing you talk is just music to my ears. You literally are a living embodiment of pure adorableness and sexiness, and I love you more than anything, my sexy frog prince." Fox replied, rubbing Slippy's man boobs some more, and kissing him passionately.

Slippy had a priceless expression on his cute face, and he blushing like a ripened tomato, as he looks at Fox with such loving eyes. "Do you really mean all that, Fox? You're a chubby chaser and you love my man boobs, smartness, chubbiness and voice?" He asked, wanting to know if his lover meant it all.

"Meant every single word, my sweet Slippy." Fox answered, as he kisses Slippy softly and lovingly, before continuing. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You're the one who means everything to me and spending the rest of my life with you is all I want to do."

Slippy felt overwhelmed, and could feel his heart just melting with so much love and happiness, as he broke down crying in pure joy, and hugged Fox as tight he could, and kisses his beautiful vulpine back softly and lovingly, as he felt Fox hold him even tighter as they kissed some more, and laid down together, basking in each other's warmth and love.

"Thank you, Fox." Slippy said in a loving tone, as he cried more in joy, and kissed Fox again. "I love you so much, and I'll always love you forever."

"My pleasure, slip. And I love you too." Fox replied, kissing Slippy back, and wiping away the tears from his boyfriend's smooth cheeks. "Now let's have ourselves some fun."

"Take me, Fox! I want to be yours and only yours!" Slippy panted, as he begged lustfully, and kisses Fox sloppily and wetly, as he felt Fox pulling off his underwear.

Slippy quickly took action, and pulled off Fox's boxers, as they tossed them to the floor, and quickly started kissing and grinding against each other some more in bed, as Fox leaned in closer, and kisses his boyfriend once again as he says lovingly. "It would be my pleasure, my love." And pulls the covers over them, as they quickly started making out wetly and sloppily.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that's it for this story, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope it brings in more Fox and Slippy love! Please spread the word and hopefully this pairing will become well known. Slippy's just too adorable and he needs so much love now. :) Anyway, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story. I'll see you all later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
